Today and Every Day
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Patterson finds out a secret


I don't own _Blindspot_. But I did have a kid propose to me with a ring pop once. Title from "Marry Me" by Train.

* * *

Patterson gave a sly smile as Jane left the lab. She had a hunch, and she knew just the person to talk to.

Barely containing her excitement, she hurried over to Weller's office. With a quick glance behind her, she shut the door.

"You're going to ask Jane to marry you!" The words burst out as Patterson tried to keep calm. It had been rough the past few months, but Jane and Kurt getting together was the one good thing that had come out of it. Well, that and stopping the nuclear bomb.

Weller looked up in shock, but couldn't hide the smile on his face. "We've only been dating a few weeks…"

Patterson gasped with excitement. "It's true! You are! You're gonna marry Jane. Tell me everything." The blonde sat down across from him, leaning forward in anticipation.

Kurt leaned back in his chair, his voice soft. "I love her. I never thought I'd get married, but now…"

"It's Jane," Patterson said matter of factly.

"Exactly," Kurt smiled at the thought. That's it. That would always be it. His life changed the instant she came into it – no memories but strong as hell, empathetic, fighting for what's right. Everything he thought he knew went out the window when she came into his life.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face. "Wait – Jane doesn't know, does she?"

"No!" Patterson exclaimed. "I mean, I don't think so. We were just talking about your trip. She was excited and asking about what she should pack. Anyway, you've been acting different the past few days, and then I hear you're going to Italy…. Well, I just put two and two together."

Weller sighed with relief. "Good. I'd…" He paused, looking at Patterson. "It's stupid, right? We've only been dating a month."

Patterson rolled her eyes. "Weller – don't even start. You two are perfect for each other. You haven't stopped smiling in weeks. Honestly, I'm surprised you _haven't_ proposed yet."

"I almost did. A few weeks ago," Kurt's voice was quiet, but his smile gave him away.

"Wait – _**what**_?!" Patterson scooted closer, ready for all the details. Their relationship had surprised no one, and although she couldn't say she was _surprised_ at how fast it had progressed, she still never expected to get the details – especially from Kurt.

"We were out on the balcony and …. It just felt right." They had just finished dinner when Jane noticed the sunset. She'd pulled him outside to watch (not that he ever resisted much when it came to her) and they sat there, watching the sun sink lower and lower and the stars come out. As the hours passed, they fell silent, just enjoying the view and the company.

That was when Kurt knew. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Every minute of every day. Marriage had never made much sense to him before, but with Jane it was different. He just knew.

He had stopped short of asking though. The silence was too loud, he was afraid to ruin the moment. Afraid to scare her away. They'd only been together for a few days then. Even though they spent most of their time together, it was still too soon. If he asked her now, they may never recover. He couldn't risk that. He would wait, find the right time.

It had almost happened three more times since then. And every time he talked himself out of it. It always started out perfect, but before he got any further, he psyched himself out with the fear of it being 'too soon.'

That was when Kurt came up with the idea of Europe. Jane had never really travelled anywhere, and although she wasn't a fan of flying, she had mentioned wanting to take a trip together. It seemed like things were finally falling into place.

Until he tried to find a ring.

All the other times he thought about proposing it had been spur of the moment, overtaken by love and the desire to spend his life with her. But if he was flying out to Europe – well, he needed a ring. He needed to do this right, down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

Store after store, ring after ring – nothing felt right. He kept flashing back to the first time he slid a ring onto her finger, during the undercover mission. It had felt _so_ right. He hadn't allowed himself to admit it then, but he knew. A small part of him had wished it was real. And now that it was real, he needed a ring that could last a lifetime. A ring that could express how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. But no matter how many rings he saw, none of them were right. Some were too flashy, others too plain.

Kurt grew discouraged, sure it was a sign. It was too soon. They needed more time to get to know each other. How could you buy something that was supposed to symbolize a lifetime together, when you hadn't even been together a full month?

"Weller!" Patterson's voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts. "Seriously, what is up with men?" She glanced quickly out into the office. "Listen, Jane loves you. You love her. She's not going to say no. You literally can't screw this up."

Kurt laughed. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I didn't mean it like that. Just…" Patterson paused. "You deserve to be happy. And Jane makes you happy." She stood before continuing, "Don't overthink it, okay?"

"Okay," he promised, both to Patterson and himself. " _She's right_ ," he thought. There was no use in waiting for the perfect moment, or afraid something might go wrong. Things had already gone wrong, more times than he could count. Maybe it would be tonight, maybe in Venice, but he knew now he would propose – no matter what.

Patterson turned as she reached the door, "Oh, and Weller? You better invite me to the wedding."


End file.
